Feo Jera
Feo Jera (フェオ・ジュラ) is the second dwarven capital of the Dwarf Kingdom. Background Feo Jera was originally a city in the Dwarf Kingdom, but after the Evil Deities attacked the former capital Feo Berkana two hundred years ago, all government administration was relocated to this city. According to Gondo Firebeard, Feo Jera lies northeast to the abandoned city of Feo Raizo.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Feo Jera came under attack when the Quagoa overcame the fortress guarding the entryway to the suspension bridge and the fortress protecting the entry to the city was soon to be overtaken. The delegation from the Sorcerer Kingdom lent its strength by deploying two Death Knights to drive the Quagoa to the other side of the suspension bridge.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation After Ainz Ooal Gown and his party returned to Feo Jera, the citizens hosted a farewell banquet to the runesmiths who would be joining the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Layout Much like other Dwarven cities, the city of Feo Jera is located at the heart of several ore veins. Only the west remains unexcavated for some reason. However, Feo Jera was designed with considerations for large-scale trade with humans. Firstly, it’s easy for humans to find, and in order to minimize any discomfort for visitors, they built a huge fort on the outside. It lay beneath the earth, under the steep slopes of several sheer peaks. On its western side, it's protected by the Great Rift. Features Feo Jera's Garrison: It is the military base that stood between the Great Rift and Feoh Jera. White Beer Pavilion: A tavern of the city where the city's miners hang out after a day's work. Sector 8821: A sector of the city's mines where its denizens mine for heatstones. Great Rift: A natural barrier that protects the city from all manner of monstrous attacks or invasion. The only way to get across is through a suspension bridge guarded by a fortress. It is a huge chasm that ran along the western side of the Dwarven Capital, Feoh Jera. Dwarves could thwart any monsters from the west that tried to invade so long as they defended the suspension bridge which ran across the Great Rift. In addition to the garrison, the fortress in front of the Great Rift and the Council Chamber in the city itself, there was said to be one more military base in the Dwarven Capital of Feoh Jera. It was a fortress erected for the benefit of those people taller than Dwarves such as humans, for example at the exit leading to the surface. Feoh Jera was designed with considerations for large-scale trade with humans, so it's slightly different from most dwarven cities like Feoh Raizo with caves. Firstly, this city is easy for humans to find, and in order to minimize any discomfort for visitors, they built a huge fortress on the outside. Black Gold Beard Pavilion: A restaurant of the city, however, it residents are known to dislike the food and the owner however insists the beer is good. Bearded Lady’s Pavilion: A tavern of the city. Forgemaster's Workshop: A blacksmith store that was described as one of the biggest buildings in Feo Jera. Known Characters * Gondo Firebeard * Gagaiz * Unnamed Dwarf Commander Trivia * This city is associated with a rune Jera which means harvest or year. * Under Gondo’s leadership and with the help of Aura Bella Fiora high-level magical beasts, Ainz's party are able to reach Feo Jera in less than a day from Feo Raizo to there. * Feo Jera became the last refuge for dwarves in the Azerlisia Mountains, and home to about 100,000 dwarvenfolk.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals